Superpower
by DigitalStoryteller
Summary: Oneshot. What is it like having powers beyond the comprehension of others? Not as simple and joyous as one might have previously imagined...


"Have you ever thought what it'd be like, to be without your special power?" asked Apollo Justice while he closed a case file and stored it away in his drawer.

Looking up from Widget's screen, Athena Cykes frowned. She sat cross-legged on the sofa. "I'm sorry, what?"

"How do you think it would feel if neither of us had our abilities?" asked Apollo.

It was a cloudy day. A downpour raged outside. Raindrops clattered against the glass and the roof like continuous gunfire bouncing off thin sheets of metal.

Athena knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She snapped her gloved fingers and the blue projection before her vanished.

Turning her head to look at her co-worker, Athena perked her ears. "What's got you thinking like this all of a sudden, 'Pollo?"

He gave a casual shrug. "Just curious, is all. To be honest, I can't imagine myself without this" – he held up and tapped his bangle – "but at the same time… I dunno. I just don't know. Don't you hate that, when you don't know?"

Athena nodded enthusiastically. She could never see herself without her rare hearing ability. It was a constant part of her life, buried deep in the essence of her being. If it was gone, if it was taken… she had no clue how she'd manage.

She got up and pulled up a chair to Apollo's desk.

He was looking expectantly at Athena, like he was seeking precious knowledge only she could know. In a sense, Apollo was correct.

So Athena decided to humour him. And figure out the root of this peculiar question.

"Me personally," she began as she sat down, "I don't think it'd be worth it."

His eyebrows rose. Apollo rested his hands on his thighs.

"People like us, Apollo, we can make a difference," carried on Athena. "If it wasn't for us, how many innocent people do you think would be behind bars?"

Score one for Cykes. 'She's got a point,' conceded Apollo quietly. 'But it's still not enough.'

Power is a drug. An addiction. One you either stay away from or consume it – and lead yourself down whatever road there's left. And what a power Athena had. She had no intention of abusing it, however. It was too precious and rare to waste it on something destructive.

Apollo studied Athena with calf-brown eyes. They were filled to the brim with sadness and reminiscence. He didn't use his ability in court. Nowhere near as often as Athena. She was pleased to use it whenever needed (or whenever she wanted to).

"Fair enough," said Apollo. "It's just… not something you'd casually bring up in a conversation though, is it?" He fidgeted with his right shirt-sleeve and glanced to the side. Ahoge drooped. Lips pursed.

"I've got no problem telling anyone about my hearing!" Athena beamed. "As far as I see, it's fine if people know!"

"I doubt it's fine if people knew about how your childhood revolved around your enhanced ears," Apollo deadpanned.

Low blow. She knew what he was getting at. Athena recoiled. She tore her gaze away from him, and gripped her right upper arm. Her ginger cowlick seemed to deflate, edge tipping downwards. He saw the hurt flicker in her eyes. Apollo nearly winced.

Widget was a navy-blue beacon that stunned Apollo out of his self-indulging cynicism and theorizing.

The chair scraped beneath him and he circled his desk. "Hey," he tried. Athena gave no indication of listening. "Hey, listen," said Apollo quietly. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Y-you can be such a jerk sometimes…" Athena looked up at him. She heard the regret in his heart.

"I know." Apollo chuckled mirthlessly. "It's hard to break the mould."

"Right then! Analysis time!" announced Athena, switching back into vibrant, energetic mode. She booted up the Mood Matrix and in a matter of seconds a holographic display was at her fingertips.

"Ah-ah," interrupted Apollo. He touched Athena's arm gently. "No need for that."

He trusted Athena enough to tell her the truth without her wrangling it out of him by force. She turned off the Mood Matrix Program and listened attentively.

Apollo leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "I didn't tell anyone about my ability. About my perception. Clay only found out when we were in our late teens. I knew it wasn't something common. And, well, I didn't want to draw negative attention to myself. So I kept quiet.

"Course, that didn't stop people from finding out. Sometimes they ostracised me. Sometimes they slung insults and slurs at me. Sometimes… things escalated."

Athena felt the pit of her stomach flutter with dreading anticipation.

Apollo pressed his chin to his chest. This wasn't a memory he'd want to relive.

Ever.

But Athena would understand. No doubt she knew what it felt like.

"One time, I was leaving the Space Centre with Clay. We'd just visited Mr Starbuck, and saw the zero-g and training rooms. It'd been pretty cool. Anyway, there were these guys. They had overheard me and Clay once talking about my powers. They tested me. So when they got their confirmation – they beat the snot out of me, and Clay too. It wasn't epic, or even an exciting fight. I got trashed fast and the only reason I still manage to remember it is because of the pain."

Eyes wide, Athena slapped both hands over her mouth.

Anger.

Sorrow.

Fear.

There was fear in Apollo's voice. Had he been afraid of a repeat? "Were you scared of another attack after that?" asked Athena softly.

A brusque nod. "I lived in fear for a while after that. Eventually, my self-therapy prevailed, and thanks to Clay's support, I got over it. I was just on my guard much more afterwards."

Apollo turned his head away. "I remember why those guys backed off. They didn't want to disappoint their idol: Solomon Starbuck. It was so embarrassing. Not because I got trashed and he saw the result, it was because we had to drag Clay to the nearest clinic. He got floored and hurt because he stood up for me."

Athena realised, "You felt responsible."

"Yeah. My best friend gets messed up 'cause of me. Of course I did."

She got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she murmured. Widget: dark-blue, sad emoticon. Lips set in a tight line. Ginger brows lowered. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want your pity," said Apollo stiffly. "It happened, I got over it."

"No, no, it's just – I, wow… I know what that feels like," admitted the redhead. "Living in fear, afraid of what terrors the next day will bring. …When I was in school, the other kids gave me a hard time. I could see it in their eyes and hear it in their hearts.

"The distrust.

"The fear.

"The hatred.

"Nobody could bear to sit beside me in class. I'd felt so utterly out of place and alone. The transition to Europe…" She bunched up her eyes to shut off the incoming flow of tears. "Moving to Europe… it didn't help much either."

A marble rose in her throat and she did her best to swallow. "My uncle and aunt tried to make sure nobody knew what I could do."

Opening her eyes, Athena gripped Apollo's shoulders. Her lips wobbled.

He supported her elbows. Sky-blue eyes were rimmed with scarlet. "Yet I screwed up - gave myself away. Widget got stolen. My locker had been thrashed. My books were torn. Headphones got broken. ...I'd come home with bruise marks all over me... When my uncle found out, he had me transferred to another school far, far away. But the terror, the fear of what I could do, stalked me. It felt like I - I was suffocating, like the world w-wanted me to choke - and d-die..."

Widget was bordering on grey. Without warning, Apollo embraced her. He wasn't an active hugger, but seriously, his friend needed comfort. He wrapped her arms around her back and Athena did the same slowly to him.

"You don't need to explain anything more," Apollo assured Athena. He rubbed her back gently. "You really don't."

He pulled away a fraction and held her gaze. "You're a fighter. Seriously, you're amazing to bounce back from that," he said with awe in his voice.

"I had the right people around me - a supportive family, a counsellor who got me interested in psychology, and Mr Wright, who convinced me it could be used in court." Athena gave a shaky grin.

She had been so miserable. A human shell that only existed, instead of living. Over time though, she'd found a purpose, a mission to snap her out of her depressed stupor.

#

"Thank you for coming, Mr Wright."

"No problem. I heard it was urgent, so I came as fast as I could."

The room was unremarkable. No distinct or memorable features. Just a desk, three chairs, a cabinet, a set of drawers and a window. There was no personality, no charm. Nothing unique.

Phoenix relaxed into his plastic seat. The high-school principle peered at him over the frame of her thick black spectacles. She was in her thirties, with auburn hair tied into a bun.

The principle interlaced her fingers and placed her hands on the table. "I wanted to speak to you about your daughter."

"Trucy?" Phoenix took on the tone of a concerned father, his face creased with worry. "Is she in trouble or something?"

"No, no, no, nothing of the sort," assured the bespectacled woman with a few waves of her hand. "It's just… she's having a hard time at school, is all."

Phoenix leaned forward a fraction. "She never mentioned this to me… what kind of trouble, exactly?"

He found it difficult to believe his daughter had issues at school. She was a bubbly, cheerful girl and he'd instantly know if there was anything wrong.

Adjusting her glasses, the principle said, "Exclusion from activities. And the rumours have taken a hard toll on her. She seems to alone a lot of the time. As if she doesn't seem to be friends with anyone."

"There's Jinxie," pointed out Phoenix.

"Yes, well, apart from her, there isn't anyone else."

Phoenix rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He lowered his arm. "You said rumours. What kind?"

"That she's… different. It's hit her pretty hard. Trucy doesn't participate enthusiastically as she used to in class. She's become withdrawn."

"Of course she's different! She's a magician, a Gramerye, and my special little girl," replied Phoenix.

"Not like that. Gossip's gone around Trucy has some sort of 'power'. …It's not true, is it?" A nervous laugh.

Phoenix didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "Did anyone report this, or…?"

A nod. "Yes. One witness came forward and told me. They want to remain anonymous."

'So. A random school-kid told the principle about my daughter's troubles, and Trucy doesn't bother to inform me?'

Leaning back, Phoenix asked, "So, what can we do about this? How can we stop it?"

The principle tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's up to you. The best option might be to send Trucy to another school…"

"Send her to another school. Are you kidding me? She has friends, she has a comfortable, familiar environment in this school. Trucy gets good education here. Can't you, uh, discipline those responsible?"

"It's out of my hands," said the principle. "The whole school is being swarmed with this misleading gossip."

"That's really a disappointment. This school is meant to be very good at dealing with these sort of situations, according to the PTA."

"Unfortunately, it's escalated beyond the school's control. I don't think we can do anything about it without resorting to extremes."

Lies can be powerful. Lies can be destructive. In this instance, Phoenix suspected they were both. His hand crept into his pocket, fingers tightening around a comma-shaped gemstone.

"Do these rumours, no matter convincing they seem, change your views on my daughter?" asked Phoenix.

The woman shook her head. "Never. Trucy is a lovely student and I'm pleased to have an exceptional pupil attending my school."

Darkness descended on the room. Chains sprang out of the floor and ceiling, stretching until they were tight and firmly in place. Locks were conjured out of thin air and snapped on to the black chains.

Five locks.

Psyche-locks.

"You're an atrocious liar, Miss. I haven't believed a single word you have spoken. Are you afraid? Are you afraid of Trucy? I know you know what she can do. It's an incredible power."

"It's a monstrous curse. It shouldn't be possible for a child to something like that. In fact, why is she even allowed to roam amongst us, people who are normal and free of such invasive power? She should be monitored by the government in a special facility."

Phoenix glared. "You make it sound like Trucy's a freak, like something's wrong with her. Like she's a threat to everyone."

"She is! She-she-she-she shouldn't exist! How is it that most people carry on as normal with no supernatural powers, and others-others are blessed?" The principle whipped off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Phoenix stood up. She did the same.

"You hate it. You hate the fact that she has it and you don't, and that makes you scared. Of what Trucy can do. Well, let me tell you something. It's better she has the power of perception instead of you, because you're a control freak," he said coldly. His visage was stone.

He turned to leave.

The principle yelled after him, "Your so-called agency is nothing more than a circus display of freaks and weirdoes!"

Phoenix paused in his stride, and spun on his heel. If Athena had heard the anger in his heart right there, she could have gone deaf.

"I really, really don't appreciate you saying that about the people under my care. You can't accept people for what they are and very soon you'll find yourself in the minority regarding your stance on people like them."

"You think the world will accept them? You genuinely believe people will just take it in stride?"

With as much conviction as he could muster to override the bubbling rage inside him, Phoenix simply answered, "They will."

He slammed the door on his way out.

#

There was a sharp clink as the cup was put back on the saucer. A grey-haired man smiled at his rival. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright were having tea in the former's office.

"I hear there is somebody new working at the Agency recently," Edgeworth said.

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah, there is. Athena Cykes, newly instated attorney at law. I'm still surprised I managed to come across her all those years ago," replied Phoenix.

"Was this while you were abroad studying European law?"

"And running errands for you. Don't forget those."

"How could I? You helped me out a great deal over the years," said the Chief Prosecutor. "Anyway, this Miss Cykes, she is quite… gifted, apparently."

Phoenix nodded. "You mean her power, right? It sounds crazy – but she can actually hear people's emotions by listening to their hearts."

Edgeworth sighed. "She listens to witness' emotions and questions their emotional reactions. Wright, is this a new cross-examination technique you're employing?"

His friend laughed. "Not me personally, it's all Athena's work."

"And I'm supposed to sit by and let your associate continue this 'analytical psychology'. Wright, in case you've forgotten, we're in the Dark Age of Law! How's this supposed to help me win back the public's trust? Criminal Procedure updated: feelings can now be submitted as evidence," Edgeworth said.

Phoenix grimaced. "Ouch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was sarcasm."

Edgeworth gave him a deadpan look. "I have responsibilities. As the Chief Prosecutor, I embody the law in this city. How do you think the public will react if I allow Miss Cykes' 'analytical psychology' to continue?"

"Except it's not actual evidence," reasoned Phoenix. "It's a tool – a very effective tool. There's nothing in the law against that."

"You're telling me I should just let Miss Cykes carry on."

"Yeah, Athena's doing a great job so far. She has potential," said Phoenix. "Besides, I doubt it's a coincidence she's back in town recently."

UR-1. The name haunted Edgeworth in his sleep. One of the greatest failures the legal system endured. As soon as the news hit the headlines, the law had become slanted and distorted in the eyes of the public. Its connection to HAT-1, a nation-wide famous incident, was the reason why it got out so quickly.

Edgeworth agreed, "It makes sense. She had a connection to the accused."

"Who you think might not responsible at all. Simon Blackquill, the prosecutor accused of first-degree murder is standing in a courtroom at his bench after a six-year vacation in prison. What exactly are you playing at, Edgeworth?"

The Chief Prosecutor flashed a knowing smile. "You have your key players, I have mine."

"That's how it's gonna be, eh? Fine by me. You're definitely not reassuring the public with that move."

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do. As soon as I have my badge, I'll get right to it. All I have to go on so far though is the case file, or at least, the 'official' version," said Phoenix, making air quotes.

"I can't divulge anything else, I'm afraid. Too many secret factors."

"You and your secrets. Some things never change."

Edgeworth changed tack. "How goes the preparation?"

"Not too bad, I guess. Just another reminder I've spent most of my career being disbarred."

A sad smile from the Chief Prosecutor. "On the matter of your associate…"

"Edgeworth, about the situation with Athena – don't worry. She'll definitely be useful for the UR-1 retrial. With her capabilities, she could bring about a revolution in the history of law – a new era for the legal system."

"...Whatever the case, there's more at stake here than just the life of a convicted innocent."

"Definitely."

#

Apollo Justice exhaled in relief. Another victory for the Wright Anything Agency. Having dealt with their client, he and Athena set off down the spacious corridors of the courthouse.

His partner was ecstatic. "Woo-hoo! We did it, we did it, we did it! Phew, what a hard case. And remember when the witness jumped through the roof...!"

He laughed, a deep brass sound that rumbled past his throat and out into the open. "How can I forget?"

Apollo scratched his neck. Athena did a double take. Apollo's mouth was set in a tight line, and his hand was on his bracelet. He was on edge. Tense. He had taught Athena to pay attention to the small gestures people made if they were antsy.

Apollo's gestures couldn't be more obvious. When she made to put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Something up?" Athena asked, concerned.

"Just on the lookout for a hawk ready to claw my eyes out," was the jovial response.

"I should really tell Simon to stop doing that, it's getting really annoying," muttered Athena.

"What?" Apollo shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing. …So, how d'you wanna celebrate? Eldoon's, or maybe that pizza place near your apartment or –"

"You can pick. Doesn't matter to me. …Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Haha, very funny, smart-alec. I meant to ask, does Prosecutor Blackquill hate me or something?" Apollo stopped, and Athena froze mid-step.

"No! God, no, Simon doesn't hate you! You've got the wrong idea! He's –" Athena replied animatedly, waving her hands back and forth as a sign of protest.

Apollo dragged his right palm over his face. "Well, it's hard to get the _right idea_ when all he does to me is usually sic his hawk on me or constantly object to my theories, even if there's valid evidence backing it up…!"

"He doesn't like your bracelet, Apollo."

"Why? Because he doesn't believe in the supernatural?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on! He knows what you can do and casually accepts it, but when it comes to me it's like stepping over a landmine – he doesn't want to do it."

"Do what?" asked Athena.

"Accept that my special ability isn't just a hoax, or a blatant lie. I mean, he saw me using it, during the showdown with the Phantom. He knows it's real," Apollo said, then continued walking. Athena perfectly matched his stride.

"I think Simon doesn't like it because he can't see what you see, and it's hard to accept a thing like that as fact if you don't understand it. For all we know, you could be fibbing and _pretending _that you see their – what did you call it again? – their nervous habit," supplied Athena.

Apollo glanced at her. "Right, and you're exempt from his rule. Because you have a screen in front of you which everybody else can look at."

"Yup!" Athena beamed, closing her eyes briefly. "I love what Widget can do. He is awesome."

The Mood Matrix was cleverly-designed software. Apollo could peacefully concede to that fact. Metis Cykes had been a genius.

"Good for you." The brunette sagged.

"You're bitter," realised the redhead.

Time for denial. "No, I'm not."

"You sound bitter, though. I can tell Simon to stop letting Taka loose."

That got a weak laugh out of Apollo. "Don't. Please don't. I don't… I can deal with this on my own. Not a word to Prosecutor Blackquill. Please, Athena."

He didn't want to seem weak. He could manage on his own without anybody's help.

Athena huffed in annoyance. "It's tormenting you, Apollo. Pretty clear from where I'm standing: best friend is suffering."

"I hate it when Taka is up in my face: If he scratches me by the eyes, I could lose my sight. It reminds me of when I was attacked in an alley with Clay – they tried to blind me... If it hadn't been for _him_, I could be – oh, God, I don't even wanna talk about it."

He stepped forward and a slender hand latched on to his wrist. Athena studied him with sympathy in her sky-blue eyes. Apollo just wanted to yank his hand away and escape from the pitying gaze.

Every time Apollo got attacked by Taka, he felt as if he was reliving the same nightmare over and over. Her heart went out to him. Seeing how uncomfortable Apollo was, Athena wisely changed topic.

"Do you know anyone else who… has the same ability as you?" asked Athena carefully. "Because in my family, I'm the only one who has hypersensitive hearing. None of my relatives in Europe have it, and mom was just…"

Apollo nodded, understanding. "It had to come from somewhere. What about your dad?"

"Never knew him," replied Athena. "Maybe – or maybe it lies dormant inside a person, the gene for it activating every couple of generations. Or – or –"

"Stop speculating," Apollo interrupted calmly. "It's one thing theorizing with enough proof to support a number of claims, and it's a different thing altogether if you just start fantasizing."

His friend exhaled a sigh long enough to rival one of Solomon Stabuck's. "You're no fun sometimes. So, what about you? Apart from Trucy, is there anyone else?"

He shook his head. "There isn't. Trucy does have the same power as me, except it's not as strong. The bracelet amplifies that."

"Maybe you're related to her. How cool is that? Long-lost relatives, reunited at last!" Athena twirled, grinning.

"Objection!" Apollo protested hotly. "That is nothing but conjecture."

"Let's assume it's a gene –"

"Fine."

"– and look at the family tree. Who're Trucy's parents?"

"Zak and Thalassa Gramyrye."

"Ooh, the Grameryes!" Athena practically squealed. "I've heard of them, and seen a couple of their performances!"

"Live?" Apollo sharply turned to her.

"Nah, just videos on the Net."

"Of course. Because everything's on the internet these days."

"Getting back on track… which of Trucy's parents d'you think had the power of perception?"

Apollo pressed his index finger against his forehead. "…Erm… probably Zak."

Athena considered this. "OK. Why?"

"He always seemed… weird. Weird and mysterious. And I never even met the guy."

"What…?"

Apollo explained, "He died before I ever had a chance to meet him. He was the victim in my first court case."

Athena clamped a hand over her lips. Her eyes turned into saucers. Widget made an '**:O**' face. "_Seriously_?"

"Seriously," said Apollo flatly. "We – me and Trucy – we only found out later he was actually Zak Gramyrye. He had been going under the alias of 'Shadi Enigmar' before a bottle was smashed over his head in an underground secret room."

"Holy ffffudge. Didn't see that coming…" Athena mumbled through her palm.

'And I'm pretty sure neither did Zak,' Apollo mentally deadpanned.

"Before you even start speculating about Thalassa Gramerye, let me tell you a very important detail – she is also dead."

"Do I even want to know…?" Athena lowered her hand and eyed her partner.

"I wager you wouldn't. Don't want to make you too depressed."

"Should've thought of that before you told me," sniffled Athena. "Got any tissues?"

He patted his pockets quickly. "Nothing on me. Sorry."

"Just kidding, I don't need any."

"You seriously look like you're about to cry, though," he pointed out.

"Am not!" protested Athena fiercely, trying to glare through the tears welling up in her eyes. She balled her hands into fists.

"Trucy's so brave, though! She's been through so much I can't even imagine what it was like for her!"

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she has."

'We've all endured so much,' Athena realised, 'me, Apollo, even Trucy...'

She flashed the peace-sign at Apollo and beamed. "Together on three - 3,2,1..." she said.

"We're fine!" they chorused, then broke into joyous laughter.

'Question is, are there others out there who're like us? Those who stand out from the population and have unique powers of their own?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In <strong>**Dual Destinies, we never know what the general population thinks of Athena's and Apollo's powers. I wanted to take things further and show that not everyone is down with the idea of people with special abilities. **


End file.
